Cross Reference to Related Application
The present application is related to a copending application entitled REAL TIME GRAPHIC PROCESSOR by William Koos, Timothy Geis, and Richard M. Rudy which has been filed of an even date herewith, and which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
The latter application, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a cell specification processor which can process graphic cell specifications to generate vector graphics, circles or any desired design.